L'étreinte du vent
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Et il est là, debout dans ce parc, à apprécier l'étreinte du vent. Mais il sait que, contrairement à ce que vous diraient vos yeux en le voyant là, il n'est pas seul.


**Crédits** : Seuls les mots m'appartiennent, mais pas les noms que je ne fais qu'emprunter à l'auteur de KnB.

 **Note :** Bonsoir ! Dans la catégorie 'sans prise de tête' (mais vraiment), voici un court OS écrit en moins d'une heure sous la douce caresse du vent de juin~ (c'est une autre façon de dire : _j'ai fais ma fainéante sous le soleil [_ enfin à l'ombre, mais dehors quoi _] pendant une heure et j'adore le vent_ ).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est un jour de vent ensoleillé. Les feuilles des arbres sont tantôt lentement, tantôt brutalement agitées. Certaines lâchent même prise à force de fatigue, pour venir se poser délicatement sur la surface d'une étendue d'eau claire et ridée sur laquelle glissent quelques canards colorés, imperturbables. Et lui, il marche dans ce parc, seul, un ballon sous le bras, et s'arrête bientôt aux abords d'un vieux terrain abandonné. Il écarte un peu ses pieds pour plus d'équilibre et serre la balle contre sa taille, juste assez pour ne pas la laisser tomber, détendu, puis ferme les yeux. Il n'y a aucun bruit désagréable autour de lui, pas le moindre son humain. Quelques chants d'oiseaux, rythmés par celui plus fort d'un coucou sans doute un peu vaniteux, résonnent dans l'enveloppe tiède et changeante du vent qui parfois murmure, fredonne ou bien s'exclame à ses oreilles, lui racontant mille histoires toutes plus banales mais _vivantes_ les unes que les autres.

Toujours debout, il laisse sa tête tomber en arrière et offre la peau brune de son cou à la caresse familière de la brise et aux baisers fiévreux d'un soleil jamais rassasié. Un sourire ourle ses lèvres lorsqu'il sent la chaleur de l'astre les réchauffer avec hâte, et il les entrouvre légèrement, acceptant de la laisser glisser entre elles pour venir lui soutirer un soupir d'aise. Le vent caresse sa joue avec douceur, avant de s'engouffrer presque brusquement dans ses mèches sombres afin de les désordonner un peu plus.

Le fougueux amant s'apaise néanmoins aussi vite et se faufile contre ses vêtements en guise d'excuse pour son empressement, effleurant son haut dont le tissu glisse suavement contre sa peau sombre. Aomine sait qu'il ne souhaite que le lui retirer, et que c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il siffle dans les arbres avec tant de ferveur. Lui aussi veut sentir la bouche gourmande du soleil parcourir chaque surface de son être et l'emporter dans une étreinte fabuleuse et tellement, _tellement_ désirée.

Les profonds yeux bleus s'ouvrent à nouveau sur le ciel clair, légèrement éblouis par les rayons ardents d'un amoureux alangui par le temps qui les sépare encore. Aomine sent quelques brins d'herbes s'agiter contre ses chevilles lorsque le vent se met à crier un peu plus fort, cette fois-ci un peu plus triste, comme un écho à ses pensées. Le zéphyr vient souffler à son oreille, et il penche la tête pour mieux l'apprécier. Il n'a plus besoin d'être consolé, mais il n'ose pas le lui faire comprendre car son soleil, lui, finit toujours par se parer de nuages lorsqu'Aomine vient lui quémander caresses et baisers.

L'homme observe l'empyrée d'un regard un peu triste, nostalgique, conscient que les yeux de lumière l'observent de là-haut. Peut-être même son astre tend-il la main pour atteindre son visage et l'embrasser une dernière fois, en lui faisant le vœu qu'il l'attendra inlassablement, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'au renouveau. Sans doute tient-il à lui faire cette promesse, n'en ayant pas eu le temps ce jour-là.

Aomine redresse la tête, le regard dans le vague, et fait rebondir la balle à terre, juste une fois. Aussitôt, le ciel s'éclaircit à nouveau, et les chauds rayons du soleil viennent illuminer de leur ardeur un panneau blanc, contre lequel est fixé un anneau de basket qu'ils connaissent bien, tous les deux. Une brise secoue le filet avec enthousiasme, et Aomine sourit.

« Décidément, toujours aussi lunatique. Quand grandiras-tu, Ryôta ? »

Un vent plus fort taquine aussitôt ses oreilles et le fait reculer d'un pas, tandis qu'un rire commence à secouer ses épaules et à rallumer son regard.

« Allez, tâche de me battre pour de vrai, cette fois. Ça fait vingt ans aujourd'hui, alors donne-moi au moins ça ! »

Il fait rebondir la balle contre le sol une nouvelle fois et, accompagné par la chaleur du soleil réchauffant sa peau et le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, il s'élance vers le panier avec autant d'enthousiasme que lorsqu'ils jouaient tous les deux, de jour ou de nuit, durant leurs années universitaires. Mais même si ce temps-là lui manque, il n'est plus vraiment triste. Il sait que, même si le corps de Kise n'est plus sur cette terre depuis bien longtemps, son astre blond au sourire de lumière continue à veiller sur lui de très près, le serrant dans ses bras à la moindre occasion, le berçant dans l'étreinte du vent.

* * *

 **Note :** Merci de votre lecture !

Cet OS n'a absolument pas vocation à être triste. Donc j'avoue que je serais surprise si je vous ai fait de la peine.

A bientôt ! (?)


End file.
